


The Music In Us

by Jayrl1



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Slow Build, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayrl1/pseuds/Jayrl1
Summary: Alex and Kara start University. Lena Is a musician. I suck at this so just read it!





	The Music In Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write a full fic so please be patient with me. Any ideas/suggestions would be appreciated. Feedback is also appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story! Also since this involves music I will put a link to a music video that I am basing the music in the story off of so you can listen and read along.

Today is move in day for university. The first time Kara moved in somewhere on earth it was with the danvers but that wasn't really moving in. They took her in and provided her with everything she needed but this is completely different. Everything is completely new again but thankfully Alex will be joining Kara at university. 

“Hey Kara!” Alex said coming up from behind Kara. “Can you believe we are finally at university?” 

Both Alex and Kara have been looking forward to moving out of the house and being at university for a long time. The fact that they both get to be at the same university together and also that they got accepted into their chosen degree fields was amazing.

“I have been looking forward to this day since like the first day of freshman year. I can’t believe we are actually here and moving in!” Kara said as she got out of the car. 

“You two better behave yourselves, Especially you.” Eliza said as she looked at Alex. Then thinking what she just said over, “No both of you behave yourselves. You two are trouble together. Thankfully you aren’t going to be in the same dorm room. I would feel horrible for that RA trying to keep up with both of you.” 

“Well, mom Kara and I will be in the same dorm building and on the same floor so that poor RA will have to put up with us anyways.” Alex jokingly said to Eliza. 

“Okay are we just going to stand here or are we going to move into our dorms?!” Kara said passing an armful of clothes to Alex, “Alex these are yours.” 

Finding the dorm building wasn’t too hard but unfortunately there was no elevator and both Kara and Alex are on the fourth floor. “There might not be an elevator but at least by the end of the year my legs are going to look sexy as hell.” remarked Alex.

“What room are you in Alex?” Kara asked.

“405” Alex replied back. 

“Really? I am in 407 so I’m across the hall!” 

“Now I really feel bad for the RA. You two together are trouble enough but across the hall. I can only imagine the number of noise complaints you two will get.” Eliza said shaking her head.

“I promise I will be on my best behavior Eliza. I can’t speak for Alex though.” said Kara laughing.

“Really? You will be up at 2am looking for food, singing and waking everyone up while I will be sleeping, not causing trouble.” Alex said. Okay maybe Alex does have a point about the food part but I can totally be graceful. 

After getting the keys for the dorm rooms both of the girls and Eliza headed up to the fourth floor to move into their rooms and meet their roommates. They all head to Alex’s dorm room to help Alex move in first. Alex opens the door and half of the room is already moved into. Above the bed is an American flag and a cork board already full of syllabi and important information for classes. The bed has a pink camouflage blanket on it and in the closet is an ROTC uniform. 

“Hi! I’m going to guess that you are my new roommate.” The girl says as she looks at Kara

“No, Kara’s dorm is across the hall but you will see plenty of her. My name is Alex.” Alex says as she walks into the room and places her armful of clothes on the empty bed. 

Alex turns to face the girl and asks, “You must be Lucy?”

“Yeah, I am Lucy! I have already moved in so if you need help I am able to help.” Lucy offers.

Alex looks to Kara and Eliza and both nod their heads that they could use the help. “Yeah, that would be awesome actually. Thanks.”

After hours of moving both Alex and Kara into their dorm rooms and many complaints about someone not packing enough snacks, all four of them are exhausted and starving. So they all decide to go get dinner and Lucy knows the perfect place to go for dinner that has a good atmosphere with live music almost every night and much more important to Kara the best burgers anywhere around campus.

Eliza decides that she should probably head back to midvale since it’s a long drive. So the three girls head out for their first night of being in college. 

The place can be described best by being a hole in the wall. The entrance is down in the alley and only has a small sign that reads  _ 4 one 1 _ . The girls enter the restaurant and immediately the smell of burgers and fries hit kara’s nose and her stomach rumbles. “You really weren’t kidding about being hungry even though you ate all afternoon.” Lucy jokes. 

“I swear she eats everything she sees and somehow she doesn’t gain any weight. The doctors don’t even know what her body does with the food.” Alex remarks. Looking around the busy restaurant for an open table Kara finally finds one for the three of them right by a stage. 

The three of them sit down and the waitress rushes over to hand them menus and then rushes off to take care of other guests. “You have to have the burger and fries it is the best burger you will have ever had in your life!” Lucy says enthusiastically. 

“Okay, that makes deciding what to get easy.” Both Alex and Kara say in unison. “So Lucy, what is your major?” Alex asks.

“Well, I didn’t want to go to college. I always want to enlist in the armed forces but my father and I made a compromise that if I still want to enlist after I get my degree that I will. Luckily he is paying for my college so I don’t have to pay student loans with the little money I will get paid being in the military. As for my major, I am undecided.” Lucy explains. As Lucy is talking Kara notices some shifting of stuff on the stage and a guitar placed on the stage along with a microphone.

The waitress comes over and they all place their orders of burgers and fries. “So what are you guys, majors?” Lucy asks.

“Well I am a journalism major and Alex is a biology major.” Kara is interrupted when there is a loud noise which causes everyone to look at the stage. Kara sees a woman on the taller side with black hair and pale skin. The starkness of the pale skin to the woman's black hair makes something about her alluring. The woman is wearing a pair of black jeans and a blank grey v-neck shirt. 

“Hello everyone. Thank you for coming. My name is Lena Luthor and I will be playing a couple of songs for you guys tonight.” Lena says on the stage with a guitar around her shoulder. Everyone in the restaurant is quiet as Lena starts to play her first song. 

( [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wd_C3s13UWY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wd_C3s13UWY) listen for full effect of reading)

Lena starts to pick the first couple of notes of the song and instantly Kara knows what the song is.

_ I've been reading books of old _

_ The legends and the myths _

_ Achilles and his gold _

_ Hercules and his gifts _

_ Spiderman's control _

_ And Batman with his fists _

_ And clearly I don't see myself upon that list _

Kara watches Lena with awe. Her heel is tapping the floor to keep time with the music and having absolutely no trouble hitting the higher notes. Something about how she is playing the music is beautiful.

_ Just something I can turn to. _

_ Somebody I can kiss. _

_ I want something just like this. _

_ Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo _

_ Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo _

_ Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo _

_ Oh, I want something just like this _

Where the beat on the original song would of dropped Lena put her own twist on the song since she is playing it on an acoustic guitar. The girl is definitely talented there is absolutely no denying that. The girl on stage gets completely lost in the music and you can see it all over her face and in her body. She is playing the song with complete ease and without any nerves she is swinging to the beat and her strumming of the guitar. Kara finds herself asking of how could someone this talented be playing in a hole in the wall like this? 

_ I've been reading books of old _

_  
_ _ The legends and the myths _

_  
_ _ The testaments they told _

_  
_ _ The moon and its eclipse _

_  
_ _ And Superman unrolls _

_  
_ _ A suit before he lifts _

_  
_ _ But I'm not the kind of person that it fits _

As the girl up on the stage keeps playing Kara brings herself to look over to Alex and Lucy and see that they are enjoying the music along with everyone else in the restaurant.  As the song goes on the girl on the stage keeps getting more and more lost in her music and having more fun. Her strumming is getting a bit more harsh and clumsy but still sounding majestic. 

The waitress comes over with their food and everyone eats in silence as they listen to Lena play and Kara can’t keep her eyes off of the woman up on the stage lost in her music.


End file.
